


性色空

by xiangshi



Category: A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangshi/pseuds/xiangshi
Summary: 黑涩会张九泰×雏妓刘筱亭题目和正文没什么关系





	性色空

嘈杂的音乐被张九泰伸手关掉，旋转的灯光让人眼花缭乱，不时掠过那张微醺的面孔，吞吐中的云雾散发着危险的气息，火光从指尖熄灭又再次点燃，偌大的舞厅只有他一个人。

高更鞋碰撞着地板，发出清脆的声响，一排人走到他面前，浓重的香水味儿让他皱了皱眉头。

“爷，人带来了。”

张九泰坐在沙发上半眯着眼睛，看着一排衣着暴露的女子，瞳孔里没有半点波澜。

黑白两道通吃，想爬上他的床的人，不计其数，再身姿曼妙，妖娆风骚的人张九泰都见过，偏偏他是个口味挑剔的主，差不多类型的人，睡一次就够了，再食，就没了味道。

“刘…筱亭。”男人的声音吸引了他的目光。

女人堆里，男人的身形本就十分显眼，那一身小麦色的皮肤更是如同炽夏的阳光一般扎眼。

“你。” “啊？”

他抬起头对上张九泰那双眼睛，直勾勾的看着刘筱亭，仿佛要将他看穿看透，让刘筱亭觉着自己仿佛一丝不挂的站在他面前。

张九泰靠在沙发上，仔细端详起来。微微颤抖的睫毛让他暴露了自己的恐惧，半透明的上衣隐隐约约能看到胸前的乳头，如同诱人侵犯的禁果。吞咽唾液而浮动的喉结是男人成熟的春药，健康匀称的腿部线条在短裤下一览无余。

鲜艳的唇色显然不适合他，下唇的口红已经被他吃了大半，浅浅的渲染在薄薄的唇上，勾勒出好看的轮廓。不合时宜的高跟鞋在后脚跟磨出了血，原本高挑的身材却因为这鞋子而显得有些滑稽。

修长的脖颈上系了一根黑色的丝带，飘落在锁骨初，宛如等待着被人拆开的礼物。

张九泰点燃了一根烟，向旁边的男人点了点头，知晓了意图便带着其余的人离开了，只剩下伫立的刘筱亭独自面对眼前这个人。

“过来。”刘筱亭慢悠着走到他跟前，对方吐出的烟圈喷在自己脸上，惹得他直咳嗽。

“这鞋谁给你挑的？”他低头看着那双黑色尖头的细高跟鞋，越看越不顺眼。

“他们说，干这行的男人都这么穿。”

“脱了吧。”

刘筱亭脱下蹩脚的鞋，身高也矮了几分，却显得更加可人，纤细的脚踝红肿着让人看了心疼，紧绷着的肌肉也在脱下的那一刻有了些许的放松，他喘了口气，明显是第一次穿高跟鞋的样子。

张九泰将烟头碾灭在烟灰缸里，星火随着他的动作熄灭在空气中。“不用我教你吧。”

他稍微愣了一下，眼神中划过一丝犹豫，但很快便被隐藏在那双明眸中。

刘筱亭拿过桌子上的一杯红酒含在口中，吻上对方那撩人的唇珠，酒精在口腔中蔓延开来，被对方细数咽下。

欲离去的唇却被张九泰的舌尖勾住了去路，肆意品味着他口腔里的每一寸滋味，度数不高的红酒却让人有了醉意，刘筱亭呜咽着试图逃离对方致命的挑拨，手上却是没了半分力气。

意味未尽的吻分离时带着几缕暧昧的淫液，半悬在刘筱亭的唇角，伴随着灯光反射出光泽，湿漉漉的眼睛不敢同张九泰对视，头上的发丝散落，搭在额头间。

“不错，好喝。”张九泰舔了舔唇，上扬的嘴角让对方羞得通红。

刘筱亭半跪在对方两腿之间，轻轻解开腰间的皮带，黑色的内裤包裹着一包性器，让他不由得咽了口口水。

纤细的手指有些冰冷的触碰着柱身，试探着上下撸动，粉嫩的舌尖舔舐着龟头，隐约能听到对方的闷哼。

他尝试将性器吞入，滚烫的温度伴随着清晰的水渍声，灯光晃过的一瞬间，他竟觉得自己在品味佳肴。

青涩的技巧让对方有些不耐烦，泛白的手指揽过身下人的后脑勺，猛地用力让刘筱亭吓了一跳。性器结结实实地抵住深处的喉咙，呕吐和窒息感让他有些无所适从，直到对方得到了满足才松开魔爪。

“咳咳咳！”刘筱亭大口呼吸着，喉咙里还隐隐有些刺痛，上衣半露着香肩，圆润光滑的线条完全不像是一个男人的肩膀。眼睛红了一圈，带着泪光，眨巴着双眸抬眼看着对方。

张九泰一把将他拽到自己身上，拨开衣服，啃咬着那惦记已久的红豆，对方单薄的身子被这挑逗起了一层的鸡皮疙瘩，颤抖着附和张九泰的动作。

胸前的乳头已经明显比另一个肿胀了许多，带着水光划过腰窝。他没忍住叫出了声，原本就带着哭腔，现在更像是欲求不满的求爱，惹得张九泰下面涨得难受。

那粉嫩的乳尖被反复揉搓，挺立在胸前，晕开一片涟漪。

“刘筱亭不是你真名吧？”

“哈…恩…”不知道是认同还是喘息，嘴里含糊着回应对方的问题。“刘…哈…刘佳…”

沙发狭窄的很，张九泰干脆将刘筱亭放倒在茶几上，冰凉的触感让他打了个激灵，不自主的缩成一团。短裤已经被对方脱拉到胯下，平摊的小腹暴露在空气中，两腿弯曲着遮挡属于男性的标志。

张九泰干脆地脱下对方的衣服，光溜溜的躺在他面前。一根手指直直地捅进刘筱亭的后面，紧致的内壁包裹着，急不可耐地向面前的人讨取身体的满足。

张九泰舔舐着他的耳蜗，带着些许嘲弄。“你还是个雏？”

换来的是小孩穴口因为紧张的收紧，未经人事的身体还带着稚嫩的奶香，无意中让人想要捅破那一层最后的防线。

拿过一旁早就准备好的润滑剂，挤出一坨在手上，陌生的触感让那穴口一张一合，双腿也分开，满色春光展现在张九泰面前。

刘筱亭看着对方比之前还要胀大几分的性器，有些慌了神，从没有过性事的他担心，面前这个男人会不会将自己捅穿了。

他看出了他的犹豫，俯身亲吻对方的脸颊，“我会温柔的。”

一个挺身将性器进入刘筱亭的身体里，虽说有润滑，但还是让刘筱亭没忍住哭出了声，眼泪不要钱似的跌落在桌子上，紧紧抓住对方肩膀的手都在颤抖。

“…啊…疼…哈…”

张九泰连忙擦去他脸上的泪，身下的动作轻缓了很多，多年的经验让他轻车熟路的安抚着这只小兽，如同鱼儿一般的吻落在对方的锁骨处，留下浅浅的标记。

性器打着圈地搅动着，只是进入了半个便叫刘筱亭全然没了力气，那双眼睛被泪水模糊了视线，只能看到身上白净的小子，有一下没一下的顶撞。

刘筱亭很快熟悉了这种痛感，学会开始享受对方为自己带来没有任何负担的快感，豆粒大的汗液滴落在他的额头，随即又被轻轻拂去。

“啊…来吧…哈…”

张九泰勾了勾嘴角，手里握着对方纤细的腰肢，刚才那么还喊着疼的人，现在正开着腿欢迎着自己的进入，他也不必多废话，猛地挺进，坠入无边的情欲。

刘筱亭炽热的内壁带着些许颗粒感，细肉拥簇着对方性器，不断开拓着从未到过的深处。

这次是他主动吻上张九泰的唇，啃咬那肉肉的下唇，有些报复性的用牙齿摩擦，舌尖划过留下水润的光泽。

张九泰一只手掰过对方的下巴，激烈的拥吻像是要把他吃干抹净，舌头之间的缠绵让下身更加快速的顶撞，几乎融为一体。

“刘筱亭” “哈…啊…”  
“刘佳” “啊…是我…”  
“佳佳…” “给…给我…哈…”

刘筱亭射在了两人小腹之前，可对方却迟迟不肯饶过自己，性器猛地挺入，又整根拔出只剩下一个头留下身体里，张九泰的每一次碰撞都像是要把自己融入刘筱亭的身体里。

射精后的敏感让他一时间无法承受，毫无技巧的娇喘现在只剩下叫床的本事，他看着张九泰的双眸，亮晶晶的反射出自己现在的样子。

“哈…我…想要你…”

青涩的浑话却让是击碎了张九泰最后的理智，他  
猛地将对方扶起坐在自己跨间，从未有过的深度仿佛要将刘筱亭拦腰折断，没有半点温柔。

他扯下刘筱亭脖颈上的丝带，蒙在他的眼睛上，失去了视线让他有些慌了，张九泰及时握住了那双无所适从的手，十指相扣迎接最后的冲刺。

浊白的精液射在他的身体里，射精的时间很长，长到刘筱亭已经没了力气，趴在对方的肩膀，任由自己的后面被撑得难受。

性器抽出来的时候，里面的淫液争先恐后的涌出，直到全部流出来，刘筱亭才安心的晕睡过去。

张九泰扯掉丝带，在那布满泪痕的眼睛上轻啄了几下，怀里的人还有些颤抖，鼻子里隐约的哼唧让他不舍得撒开手。

过了半响，门外有人敲了敲门，“爷，要我现在收拾吗？”

他扯下一条浴巾围住刘筱亭的身躯，对方安稳的呼吸声像极了熟睡中的婴儿。“不用了，我给他清理。”

门外的人吓了一跳，他认识张九泰这么久，还是第一次见他自己亲自给别人清洗身子。那声音轻柔极了，生怕吵醒怀里的人。

浴缸里，他打湿了刘筱亭的身体，细心地将后穴里的精液扣出，然后抱着他进入温暖的床褥中。

“晚安，我的佳佳…”


End file.
